Secrets
by Night Angel Gunny
Summary: Story has been edited. Tony's twin daughters come to the office and everyone finds out Tony has been keeping a big secret from them. Something he has made sure the team didn't find out he wasn't sure of there reaction. Tony/Gibbs Slash Twin 10 year old's.
1. Author's Note

**Hello all I need to give my thanks to Donna she edited a lot of my stories that I had already post making them more readable know she is helping me with the ones I am writing know and she has done a great job. So much thanks to Donna you are the bomb girl.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo.**

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo**

**OOC: I know I have already done a fan fiction were Tony is a father and hidden it from the team. This ones a different in some areas and probably the same in some. But I wanted to write this it was a idea that I have had for awhile.**

**I also know that there things that wouldn't happen in the show with him being a father. Like him hanging out with the team after work as much. Him staying at Gibbs when something went wrong with his apartment. Off course a lot of the things in the show do happen to him like SWAK and all the other times he gets hurt.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Abby knew where I lived but the rest of the team didn't. I am sure that Gibbs knew where I lived, as well. Most of the team though I was some pig that dated any number of women but I had really made it up, just something they saw. I was a father of twins. My wife had died giving birth to them. That's two secrets I had never told any of the team. Only Abby knew. When I was a beat cop, I fell in love with a beautiful woman. She had been my everything. She was a social worker and whenever I moved, she moved with me. Then, when we found out we were going to be parents I was so happy. When she gave birth she hemorrhaged and as the twins were born, she slipped away forever. Angelica (Angel) DiNozzo and Isabella (Izzy) DiNozzo were beautiful girls and I was so proud of them but it hurt so much that their mother had died.

From that point on, I kept my work and my children separate. My wife's sister had moved with me every time after the girls were born. She raised the girls with me. Even when Gibbs came and offered me a job I never told him I was a father. It was about a year after I started at NCIS that Abby had found out where I lived. When she came to visit she met the girls. The girls were now ten years old and they were beautiful. They had my green eyes and they had their mother's raven black hair, which was always in braids or pony tails. Both girls loved sports - they had got that from me. They were smart too. They did good in school and they made me one hell of a proud father. They did have my sense of humor as well. They were identical twins and I was the only one that could tell them apart at a glance. They had fun tricking people with that.

I was working at my computer one day, all the team was. That's when I heard the elevator opened. I could hear crying and I knew that crying. I stood up instantly, and moved until I had both my twins in my arms. A cop was with them. They talked at the same time. They synchronized

"Daddy!"

I slid my hands over their hair and looked at them. "Girls, what are you doing here?"

Angel looked at me and said, "Aunty was in a car accident, she hurt her hand."

I knelt down instantly and started to inspect them as the cop spoke. "The EMT said there fine."

I looked at him as if to say, I don't believe you! "Someone call Ducky, right now!" I looked at them both. "Girls, do you hurt any where?"

They shook their heads at me and I heard Ziva calling Ducky in the background. As I looked at her, I saw she was looking at me with pure shock. I didn't want to look at Gibbs! I had kept this secret from him. I looked to the cop. "You can leave now!" He did, he didn't seem to want to stick around NCIS headquarters for some reason.

When Ducky showed up, he could see the worry on my face. "Ducky, my daughters were in a car accident. Can you check them out and make sure they're okay? I don't believe or trust those damn EMT's."

Izzy looked at me and gasped, "Daddy, you got to put a dollar in the curse jar."

I grunted something but then smirked at her. They didn't seem to emotionally messed up. "Yeah, yeah. I will. Now do me a favor, Ducky here is a doctor, let him look you over."

The girls nodded, smiling with each taking one of Ducky hands and introducing themselves. I head them clearly as they went to the elevator. Of course Izzy was first. "I'm Isabella DiNozzo and that's my sister Angelica DiNozzo but we like to be called Izzy and Angel."

I heard Ducky chuckle, knowing him he would use there full names.

Gibbs walked over. Shit, he looked pissed. As expected he got right in my face. "Want to explain this?"

I could see Tim and Ziva staring as well. Sure! I gave him the short version. "I dated a girl I loved for two years. We got married my first year as a beat cop. She died ten years ago giving birth to the girls. Anything else you need to know about my personal life, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at me and eyed me up and down. I continued, "Those two mean the world to me and I wasn't going to involve them in my work. They are my personal life and this is my work life."

I grabbed the phone and made a call ignoring the look on the their faces. "Hey, Abb's. Can you do me a favor? Izzy and Angel are with Ducky, there was a car accident and he's looking them over for me. Go make sure they're calm, will you? When he's done, can you take them to your lab and try and make them go to sleep on the futon. They'll be worn out, probably, from the shock of all this." I waited for her to say something. "Yeah, Lilly. I need to go to the hospital, she was injured. Yeah, I'll call and tell you how everything is. Just watch the girls while I go to the hospital, then I'll come back for them." I listened a little more. "Thanks, Abby. I know you will take good care of the girls for me."

Gibbs looked to me, surprised. "Abby knew?"

I shrugged, "When I first started working here, she decided to surprise me at my home with a welcome to NCIS gift! The girls were there. I told her to keep it a secret." I grabbed my jacket and said, "You guys are working cold cases, so I know Abby isn't all that busy. They won't distract her from her work. They obey their Aunt Abby and I need to go make sure their Aunt Lilly is okay."

I headed to the elevator with Gibbs following. He got in there with me, there were some people with us. When I got to my car, he got in the car with me and as I started to drive said, "DiNozzo, I wish you would have told me."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye before replying, "Maybe I should have, Boss, but that's all in the past now." We drove in silence.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The fact that Tony was a father was a surprise, that was for sure. I sat back in the passenger seat as we drove to the hospital. Once we arrived, Tony asked where he could his sister-in-law. As soon as he had the details, he rushed to the room and went straight in. I waited outside the room for him. When he came back out about thirty minutes later, I had overheard him getting annoyed with the doctor that had entered the room. I was leaning against the wall as he walked out and motioned to me. We turned and walked to the car together.

Once he had started to drive back to the Navy Yard he said, "She was a good woman, Gibbs. She was going to make a good mother. Then she was taken before she could even see those two girls grow up."

I looked at him and reached over and touched his neck, giving it a little squeeze. I returned my hand back to my lap self-consciously.

"She's watching over them from above." I said. That seemed to relax him a little. "Tony, you should have told me! I don't care that you're a father, it more the fact you never told me, Tony."

He pulled over to the side of the road and rested his head on the steering wheel while at the same time gripping it so hard his knuckles were white.

"What could I tell you? I couldn't protect their mother, so now she's dead and I am raising them?"

I reached over and slapped the back of his head, softer then normal.

"You didn't cause her death." He sighed slightly and he leant back.

"Sometimes it feels like I did," he whispered. I don't think I was meant to hear that bit I did. Tony sat up and then leaned back into his seat.

I turned towards Tony. I was never good at talking but I could relate, in a way, but not completely. I took a deep breath and began, "When Shannon and Kelly died I blamed myself, even if I knew deep down that it wasn't my fault. But when I started working at NCIS and then got you guys as my team, it was like I got a new family. At first I felt guilty 'cause Shannon and Kelly were dead. But you guys have healed some of those wounds."

Tony looked at me. "Really, Boss?"

I looked back at him, saying, "We're not at work now. It's Jethro or Gibbs. Yes, the team has given me a family to fight for."

There was no need to say any more so Tony pulled back out into the traffic and we drove back to NCIS. We found the girls playing with the team in Abby's lab. I had to laugh softly, not sure who was enjoying it all the most. I saw Tony lean against the wall smiling as the girls ran to him squealing his name. I watched as he kneeled down and kissed their foreheads. For a moment hit made me wish that Kelly was still here.

I knew how he felt but he was lucky, if only for the fact that he still had his girls. I was a little jealous but that was something I wouldn't admit to him because that would just make him feel bad. Something a lot of people didn't notice is that when Tony thinks he has made someone feel bad, he blames himself and feels so bad, he just never lets it show. But if you really look, those eyes of his show it all. Angel walked over to me and tugged at my hand. I knelt down to her.

"You're our Uncle Gibbs!" I raised an eyebrow. "Daddy shows us photos of all of you and says that you're family and now we've finally got to meet you."

Izzy had wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. Angel joined her.

I was a bit stunned as Izzy said, "You have daddy's six and make sure he okay at work. Thank you."

I smiled. He had talked about us, to them, that meant something.

"You're very welcome, girls, but your daddy watches my back too or has he told you he has my six too?"

Both girls smiled at me. They were little dolls, that was for sure! They had that look in their eyes that Tony had. They are probably little tricksters, just like Tony is and probably a lot more fun seeing that they are identical twins. I figured now that the team all knew, we were going to be in for some tricks and some happy times. Adding two little ones to the family makes it feel even more family like. I wouldn't admit it but I was glad to have some children around. I can see that Tony is a good father. They love him.

Abby bounced over to Tony, shouting, "I already requested two weeks off, so I can help take care of the girls while their aunt gets better."

Tony looked to her and smiled as he replied, "Abby, you didn't have to do that."

She gave him a stern look, "Yes, I did. I am their godmother and they're my girls."

I stood there and just smirked. That's our Abby, always willing to jump right in and do anything she can to help a friend or family.

Tony turned to me as the girls got busy asking Tim some questions, calling him Uncle McGeek. I had to laugh to myself at that one.

Tony walked over and looked at me. "Gibbs, you're their godfather, if you're okay with that?"

I felt and probably looked a little shocked. I glanced at him and replied, "That's your choice, Tony, and I would love to."

It was a honor to be asked to do this and I would do it in a heartbeat. They were lovely girls. Plus I was in love with their father, even if no-one knew, not even Tony. I would do that for him. Tony gave me his hundred watt smile. When he smiled like that it always made my heart do back-flips. I looked back at the girls, it's the first time I have seen McGee not mind being called McGeek.

Our case was over and I walked the girls and Tony out.

"Tony, I am going to follow you to your place. We'll pack a few things for the weekend and you and the girls can stay with me." Tony looked at me but before he could say no, one of the girls came over and grabbed my hand.

"Can Sage come too, Uncle Gibbs?"

I leaned down to her level and said, "It's Uncle Jethro. And who is Sage?"

Izzy looked to me as if I was stupid. "She's our dog!"

I smirked a little and replied, "Sure, she can come too." I looked over to Tony to make sure he was going to do what I said. "DiNozzo, change of plans. You go pack what's needed. Me and the girls are going to go and get dinner. We'll see you at my place." I took the girls' hands and lead them to my car, sat them in the back and made sure they were buckled. I drove off, smirking at the shocked look on Tony's face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tony got there eventually. He heaves two of the three large duffle bags over his shoulder and grabbed Sage's

"Come on, Sage, the girls are waiting for you."

I still had to figure out how to do things. My sister-in-law had recently told me that she was getting married and moving. She said she was going to miss the girls but she wanted to start her own family and I couldn't, in good conscience, stop her. I'd worry about that later when I was alone. I moved inside and let Sage off her leash. She rushed around until she found the twins, then stopped at Gibbs to get a good sniff of him. Gibbs rubbed her head, after letting her sniff his hand and smiled. "Good girl."

Angel came over and snuggled the dog as Izzy followed. Izzy looked up at me.

"Daddy, did you get everything?"

Izzy went second, hugging the dog, which was rare but she now had her face buried in Sage's neck.

"Daddy, we got Chinese."

I smirked, those were my girls! "Yes, I got your stuffed anime and your clothes. I am going to go put your cloths and toys in the guest room and put my things in the other room."

Gibbs walked over, looking at me and asked, "Got more in the car, Tony?" I nodded and reached down with one hand to stroke Sage's head.

"Yeah, I have mystuff still in the car. There's also Sage's dishes and food in there, as well. You don't have to help Boss."

Gibbs looked at me and then gently slapped the back of my head.

"It's Jethro when we're not at work, or if you want, Gibbs works, but I am not your Boss right now, just your friend."

I went outside with him and grabbed the dog food and bowls as he grabbed my large duffle bag. I headed in to put the dog food and bowls in the kitchen. I went and grabbed the girls' duffle bags and Gibbs walked upstairs with me. He tossed my duffle bag into one guest room, it landed on the bed. I went into the other guest room and started to open the drawers to put the girls' things away in the drawers. Gibbs started to help, grabbed the other bag and began putting the things in the other side of the drawers. I kept the girls' toys in their bags and set them in the corner of the room.

Gibbs watched me closely as I worked.

"Tony, I am proud of you. Those girls love you and praise you. You have become a good father and those girls idolize you."

I looked at him, totally shocked. He had just given me a compliment? I went over to him and felt his forehead with the back of my hand, as if I was checking his temperature.

"Gibbs, are you sick? You just gave me a compliment."Gibbs laughed and pushed my hand off. He continued to look at me.

"I am giving you a compliment, but only where it's due. But if you ask me to admit to it, in front of the team, you are not going to get that."

I shook my head, now that's Gibbs!

"Got it! Won't ask you to say it in front of the team."

Gibbs put his hand on my back and pushed me out of the door and towards the stairs.

"Lets eat! The girls are hungry and so am I. I noticed that Izzy has your attitude, right down to the joking around. Angel's a little more shy, but they're both good girls. They were little angels in the car as we drove to get food and they knew exactly what they wanted."

I shrugged slightly as I looked at him.

"They don't cause a lot of trouble, they like to trick their teachers but nothing bad that would get them expelled, just some small jokes with them confusing the teacher and other students. Izzy is mostly the lead in all the pranks and jokes. Angel is more like her mother, she was quiet but she had a big heart." My voice trailed away.

Gibbs nodded. We walked into the kitchen, where they were waiting. As Gibbs and I got some plates and served out the food. I gave each girl a glass of milk. I walked over and put the dog's dishes outside with food and water in the bowls. The back yard was as big as mine and she would sleep with the girls. It was something she had been doing for four years now.

We ate dinner quietly. The girls were still tired from today's events and I headed them upstairs for a bath and put them to bed soon after we had all finished eating. As I sat on the bed, they were laying down with Sage, who was at the edge of the bed. I read them one of their books, which I'd brought over, and they soon started to fall asleep. I stood up and walked out, glancing at Gibbs who was leaning against the door frame.

Gibbs looked at me, as he touched my back, guiding me out and closing the door.

"You're raising those girl just right, Tony."

We headed downstairs to the basement, leaving the door open in case the girls needed us. I sat at the bottom of the stairs, watching him work. I couldn't help myself, I just opened my mouth and spilled it all out for Gibbs.

"Yeah, well, Lilly is getting married and moving on. I can't blame her after ten years of helping me raise the children. She deserves her own family. Just need to find someone to watch them, 'cause of work. She was also helping me pay the rent on the house. So got to find away to pay all that too."

Gibbs looked at me.

"You know, Tony, this house is too big for just me. There are two rooms, spare rooms, and this place gets lonely sometimes. Would be nice to have kids in the house again."

I was stunned! I just sat there and looked at Gibbs.

"G..G..Gibbs, you d..d.. don't have to do that for m..m..me," I stuttered.

He went back to work on the boat. "You pay half the bills! And you said that they're my godchildren, I don't mind having them around, and you I can handle! There a widow across the street that has a daughter about their age and she's a good friend. I could get her to watch the kids when we have to work overtime at work, on a case. She could use the extra money from babysitting."

I was a shocked at what he was saying. I was just staring at him with my mouth open. This was the same guy I worked for, for years now. He was offering something I would have never thought he would offer. He wasn't a bad guy; he had a good heart, he just didn't show it a lot, but the team knew it was there.

Gibbs looked at me again.

"Tony, you just going to stare at me with your mouth wide open or you going to answer me? Tony?"

I shook my head and closed my mouth.

"If you don't mind, Gibbs, I would really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind helping the widow with some extra money. The girls would like to have a friend in the area." I gave him my patented hundred watt DiNozzo smile.

I stood up because I knew the girls would be up about 0600 or 0700 and I needed to get some sleep so I could be ready to entertain them! Tomorrow was Saturday and we didn't have a case to work.

"Night, Gibbs"

He had surprised me a lot today and my feelings had grown exponentially stronger for him, through it all. It may be hard to live with a man you have a crush on, especially as he's also got to be totally straight! I had to give it a shot, I could always find another job and move , if I had to!

I headed up the stairs.

"Night, Tony."

I could hear him, still working on the boat, as I headed up the stairs and went to bed. I laid there for quite a while, just thinking. All through today, it had been shown to me that I had good friends, who were willing to help. I knew the rest of the team would want to help now. I do regret never telling them about the twins. I should have.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I watched as Tony went off to bed. He had a nice ass, that was for sure, and he knew how to dress to show it off. It was going to be nice to have children in the house again. I hoped that Tony would allow me to help raise them. I wanted to be there for him and the twins. The girls had told me all about how Tony is at home, how whenever they were hurt, he kissed where they were hurt. He read to them when he was home at night, sometimes sang to them. He would help them with their homework and go to Izzy's basketball games when he wasn't working a case. He would go to Angel's piano recitals. Yeah, I was damn proud of Tony! He was a good father to those two girls.

He had told the girls about the team so they had known who we were. They had seen pictures of the other team mates and they knew who I was. I already loved those girls and I wanted to protect them. I know the rest of the team would be the same because they were Tony's kids! They would be special to the team. They were both smart girls, that was obvious when we sat there and talked while Tony had gone to get their things so they could come and spend a few nights here. I stretched out. I was tired so, for once, I headed up to my bed. I laid down in bed, falling asleep thinking about the new family that was in this house, and lonely it had been since Shannon and Kelly died, despite my ex-wives.

I woke up when someone jumped on my bed! I looked up, it was one of the twins. "Uncle Jethro, time to get up."

Tony came to the door and groaned.

"Izzy, he doesn't have to wake up when we wake up."

I saw her look to her father as I sat up and stretched. I smirked at them both.

"Dad….. But I wanted to play with Uncle Jethro."

Tony laughed.

"Well, as long as he isn't mad, neither am I. But next time let him sleep, hmm?"

I looked at Tony as I ruffled Izzy's hair.

"When everyone was moving around I woke up, I just went back to sleep. Don't worry about it, I don't mind playing with the girls and being woken up by Izzy."

Angel walked in and crawled up onto the bed and gave me a big hug as she sat on my lap. "I woke daddy up, with Sage's help."

Tony grimaced and then grunted. "Yeah, I just love dog slobber!" The girls didn't seem to notice that he was being sarcastic.

I hugged Angel and kissed her forehead along with Izzy's.

"Hey, when two beautiful little girls wake you up along with a dog, who can complain?"

Tony came in and threw Izzy over his shoulder. She squealed and Tony said, over his shoulder. "Come on, Angel, let's go cook some breakfast and let Uncle Jethro get ready for the day." She jumped down and followed her father. I had to smirk, they were happy girls and that was something I was glad to see.

When I got downstairs, we ate breakfast that Tony cooked. I was surprised, he was a good cook. After we were done, the twins went upstairs to dress and get ready for the day. I had suggested that we could go to the beach today and play. Tony told them that Sage couldn't come because dogs were not allowed. They were sad for a second, until Tony told them that he would cook their favorite tonight.

While they were upstairs, Tony looked at me. "Gibbs, I wanted to tell you that I'm bi, so if one of my dates comes and it's a guy, don't be shocked and please don't tell the team. I am not ready to come out of the closet to them."

I stood up and started to help him with the dishes, my mind racing.

"So, you dating anyone right now that I need to know? That will be coming to the house?"

Tony shook his head.

"Truth be told, I have not had a lot of time to date. I have a few dates here and there but that's about it. I spend most of my free time with the girls. But they keep telling me that I need to have someone to date, to make me happy. I was happy they want me to date 'cause most kids, when they're single parents date, are jealous."

Before I could think to stop it, it came out of my mouth.

"Well, how about going on a date with me? I am sure the lady across the street could watch the girls. I wouldn't mind taking you to a movie and dinner."

Tony turned towards me, fast and dropped the plate. As it shattered he snapped at me.

"That's not funny, Gibbs. Really isn't funny!"

I knelt down to pick the broken plate up.

"Wasn't a joke, Tony. I am asking you out on a date."

Great! I just screwed up! He probably doesn't want to move in now.

He knelt down and touched my hand. When I looked up he looked me right in the eye.

"Jethro, I would love to go on a date with you. If you are sure about wanting to date me, Jethro?"

My name, twice in a row. I had never heard Tony say my name, it sounded good on his lips. I could hear the nervousness and vulnerability he tried so hard to hide. I reached across and kissed his cheek, then I stood up and threw the pieces I picked off the floor into the trash.

"Well then, tonight you and me will go out."

He tossed the rest of the pieces out that he'd collected up.

"Okay, sounds good to me but I do need to check on Lilly, after we come back from the beach."

I looked at him, smiling.

"We'll check on her after the beach, so the girls can see her too."

I went to the phone and called the lady across the street. She said that she'd be happy to watch the girls.

"She said she would watch them while we go to the movies and dinner. She doesn't mind Sage coming along, too."

Tony nodded to me and he blushed slightly.

"We should get ready for the beach, Gibbs."

He was back to Gibbs, but I guess calling me Jethro would take some time for him to get used to outside of work.

"Alright, go ahead. I am going to let Sage out in the back yard and then I'll head upstairs, myself."

When we were all ready, we loaded up into my car and headed to the beach to play and have fun. I leaned back, watching them. I was looking forward to the date with Tony. Hell, I was surprised I had even asked. But I don't know what came over me, when he told me he was bi and not dating anyone. I just blurted it out, which isn't like me at all, but I was glad I did because he had agreed to go out with me. I honestly couldn't remember being this happy since Shannon and Kelly. I sat there, smiling, looking forward to our date later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

We sat on the beach as the girls were swimming. I looked across to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, if our relationship doesn't work out, what then?"

I looked at the water, watching the girls swimming. They were having fun and they had fallen in love with their Uncle Jethro, just like I had, which was good, since we are going to live with him.

Gibbs reached and messaged my neck for a second. He has got strong, magical hands. Guess that had something to do with the fact that he liked to work with his hands.

"Tony, I think our bond is strong enough that even if it doesn't work out, we will go back to being friends and carry on working alongside each other, watching each others six, just like we always have."

I saw him look at me, then we both looked back to the girls, watching them protectively. I had another question.

"Gibbs, what happens if it does work out? I don't want to keep another secret from the team and we shouldn't be on the same team, should we?"

He was looked at me before voicing his opinion decisively.

"Tony, the team is our family and I think they would keep our secrets. We don't have to tell them until both of us are sure it's going to work out. If the Director finds out, then we will fix it, however we can."

I nodded at him. I was always glad that whenever I was confused Gibbs knew the answer to the questions.

"Can we wait to tell the girls, too? 'Cause if it doesn't work, I don't want them to get hurt." I looked back to see what the girls were doing. I smiled, they were playing again.

Gibbs nodded and leant back.

"I agree, let's wait and see where our relationship goes and once we're sure that it's going to last, we'll tell everyone."

I got up and ran into the water. The girls squealed as I started to play. I had to smile when Gibbs came to join us. We both picked up the girls and put them on our shoulders and told them to jump off. We played at the beach until about 1400. We needed to go and see Lilly and then head back home to get ready for our date. We had decided where we would go on our date. There was a movie at 1630 that we agreed on, then we would have time for dinner before we would get back at around 2100 to pick up the girls.

We went to see Lilly and after that, as we walked the girls across the street and back towards the car, we told them we were going out and we'd be back for them later tonight. They nodded happily.

Later, Jethro took them across the road to the sitter's house and they connected fast with the widow's daughter. They all went into the back yard with Sage, to play. We both took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. This was going to be a casual date.

We went to see a good action movie. When it was over, we walked out laughting and talking. It had contained some comedy in it, so we were laughing as we discussed the funnier parts. When we got back to the car, Gibbs stroked my face gently before he leant over and kissed me softly. It wasn't a deep or long kiss, just a simple kiss. I kissed him back and smiled at him.

"Tony, where do you want to eat?"

I leaned back in my seat. I had been with Gibbs long enough that I was going to let him surprise me.

"Surprise me, Jethro."

I looked out the window for a second. I had had my first kiss with him and I knew that I would remember it for the rest of my life.

He nodded thoughtfully and headed to a nice romantic Greek restaurant. We got a seat outside, away from the few people that were already there.

"Jethro, do you think the team would want to come to the girls' birthday party?"

He had ordered us both a glass of wine.

"I think the team would love that! After finding out about them, this would give them a chance to get to know the twins."

I nodded and leaned back. I agreed. I think the team would be okay. Ziva may be a little nervous at first, she wasn't real good with children. But the girls were easy to like.

"So, in two weeks we'll have the girls' eleventh birthday party."

Gibbs nodded and took a sip of his wine.

"Yeah, we'll set it up and invite the girls' friends. We'll invite the girl across the street as well, they seemed to get along when I dropped them off."

I nodded and smiled. "The girls get along with almost everyone, and that's a good thing."

He nodded and smirked at me. "Yeah, I can see that they are good hearted girls."

I smirked right back at him and laughed.

"I always told them to try and be friends with everyone but to stay away from grown ups that are strangers. Particularly when I wasn't with them."

Gibbs nodded. "I agree there! Now-a-days there are so many people out there, looking to hurt children and I don't want to see those girls hurt."

I looked at him. "Gibbs, can you tell me about Kelly and Shannon?"

I could see the look on his face. I wasn't sure, at first, if I'd screwed everything up by asking him that. Then I noticed the soft smile on his face, as he began to speak quietly.

"Kelly was some what like the girls, she had a big heart and was nice to everyone. Shannon was the same. Kelly was just like her mother. I hated when I had to go on tour because she would hug me and cry, asking me not to go. She did understand that Daddy was going overseas to help but she wanted me home."

I looked at him and smiled back.

"Jethro, you know you will always have them in your heart. Like we'll always have Kate in our hearts. I'll always have the twins' mother in my heart. As long as they're in our hearts, I don't miss them as much."

He nodded and we began to eat our food. When we were done, we went to the car. This time the kiss was a little deeper. I felt him softly suck on my tongue. I gently pressed against him and he smiled at me.

"Tony, tonight was nice. We'll have to do it again, when we have a Saturday off to do it."

I nodded in agreement with him as he drove us home to get the girls and take them home. Once I'd put them to bed, I went downstairs with Gibbs. He started to show me how to work with my hands, on the boat. We talked about a lot of things. He told me some more about Shannon and Kelly. Not a lot but I knew he wasn't used to talking about them at all. I knew talking about my wife, to her sister, had helped me get through the bad times it. We would remember the good times. She would always be watching over the girls, just like Shannon and Kelly would always be watching over Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disc: I do not own the characters or the show of NCIS. I do Angel & Izzy DiNozzo. **

**Couple: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Anthony DiNozzo **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

I came in to check on Tony and the girls were not in their bed, so there was only one place they could be. Kelly would slide into bed with me and Shannon when I was on leave. I opened the door a little and I started to smirk when I saw Tony was asleep on his back, with a girl on either side of him. The girls started to stir, they sat up and I put my finger to my lips as I backed out, I just motioned for them to come with me. I felt them take my hand and I smiled.

"Go change for today and I'll wake your daddy, okay?"

I had kneeled down while I was talking to them. They both kissed my cheek softly and I kissed theirs just as softly, pushing them in the direction of their room. They giggled and answered together.

"Love you, Uncle Jethro."

I had to laugh as Sage walked out and stretched, she must have followed the twins into Tony's room. By the look of Tony he was used to this because he was still asleep. I walked over to sit on the bed, running my hand along Tony's back and I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Tony! Come on, get up so I can get breakfast started." Tony turned around, dragged me down into the bed and buried his head into my chest.

"Don't wanna." I chuckled softly and slid my hands through his hair and kissed his forehead softly. He pulled my head down and kissed me slowly as I slid my hands into his hair again. Well, he was awake now. I slid my hands along his ribs, groaning into the kiss.

I felt the two girls bounce up onto the bed, big grins on their faces as Izzy giggled.

"Daddy, does this mean you're dating Uncle Gibbs now?" Angel went to sit on her fathers lap as he sat down.

"We really like Uncle Gibbs. Is he going to be are daddy too?" I sat up and stroked Angel face softly.

"Maybe, little one. We'll have to wait and see, okay? But I'll always be your friend and godfather, got that you two." Izzy slid herself onto my lap and smirked up at me.

"Yeah, yeah! We know, but we prefer you to be daddy's boyfriend. He needs someone besides us." Tony grunted, pulling Izzy onto his lap, along with Angel.

"Eh? You two mean the world to me you rugrats! Come on, you think I need more? Jethro is just like dessert, he is an added part of the family." The girls smiled as I pushed them out of the bed. "Get your shoes on and take Sage out to the back yard and let her go potty." I heard the girls run downstairs to where their shoes were, calling Sage. Tony nuzzled my neck.

"Well, there goes not telling them yet!" I kissed him softly.

"Well, they seem to approve, that's good. So I am desert, huh?" He smirked and slid his hands along my chest.

"Well, you sure taste good when I kiss you, so you're dessert."

I chuckled softly and kissed him slowly, I sucked on his tongue before reluctantly pulling back and got off the bed.

"Go take a shower, get ready for the day, Tony." I headed out and I heard the shower start as I headed down the stairs. I went to set on the porch to watch the girls play. We would have cereal today. Tony was easy to feed and the girls seemed to like all food, they definitely got that from their father. They were just as much as a bottomless pit as he was. Angel came and sat on my lap.

"We want daddy to have some one, Uncle Jet. He's lonely!" I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Well, Angel, I will try my hardest, okay?" She smiled. We both watched as Izzy was playing with Sage, Angel ended up going to play too and I smiled. When Tony was out of the shower, we would all sit down to eat some cereal. I stood up and headed in, I poured two cups of coffee, putting sugar and milk in Tony's. It was nice to have a family feel back in the house, to have children running around. Even having the dog was a nice touch. Having the man I had fallen in love in my house was an added bonus! Like Tony said, it's like the dessert after dinner. Never thought of it that way, but leave it to Tony, to come up with something like that. I heard Tony come into the kitchen and I turned around to hand him his coffee. He kissed my cheek softly.

"Thanks, Jethro." I nodded and pulled out three packs of cereal from the cupboard, grabbed the milk and four bowls and put them all on the table. Tony called to the girls to come and eat. He poured the cereal the girls had chosen, added some milk then he poured his own and I did the same. We sat down and started to eat. I got the girls a glass of juice each. Tony looked at me.

"I need to be a little late for work, got to get the girls set up in the new school, closer to the house. You mind if I add you to the list of people who can pick the girls up and they can call if they can't get a hold of me? Abby is already on the list."

The girls were getting the food out for Sage and I nodded. "I don't mind, it's a good idea."

We did the dishes together and sat on the couch while the girls were playing with Sage on the floor. It was fun to watch them, and relaxing at the same time. The day passed quickly. We stayed at home that night and we got the girls to sleep earlier. When we were done, we headed down to the basement. We left the door open so that we would hear the girls if they got up and needed either of us. Tony sat on the stool, watching me.

"So, are you going to sail this one?" I nodded and walked over to him and stroked his face.

"Thinking it'd be nice to teach you and the twins how to sail!" I leaned down and kissed him slowly. He started to kiss me back, sliding his hands down my chest and moaning as he softly leaned back.

"Sounds good to me! I like being out on the water. I have sailed before, when I was a kid, always thought it was fun to be out on the water. I am not much of a fisherman but it's soothing to be on a boat."

I went back to working on my boat and we started to talk about sailing and a few other things about the girls, so we could get everything set up right for the girls to be living here. I let him know that the lady across the street would pick the girls up when she picked her own daughter up, and keep them until we got home from work. If we had to pull an all-night shift, we would leave some clothes with her so she could get them to school.

He looked at me then down at the floor, he looked kinda shy about something.

"I know I said I don't want to rush anything, but since the twins know we're dating, would you mind if I slept with you tonight?" I smirked at him and kissed him softly.

"Wouldn't mind at all! I'd love having you in my bed while I slept, Tony." He nodded as we walked upstairs. We both stripped down to our boxers and slid into the bed. He curled up to me.

"I still want to take it slow, but I wanted to sleep in the same bed. A bit of a rush into the relationship, but what the hell!" I smirked at him at kissed him softly.

"How about this, tomorrow after work, if we get home early enough we'll move your things in here and see if the girls want separate rooms?" Tony nodded, laying his head on my chest.

"We have talked about it a few times. They said they wouldn't mind having their own rooms but they want to be right next to each other in bedrooms." I nodded as I stroked his bare back. He had such soft skin, it was unbelievable! Tony took care of his skin and hair. He was a like a girl in that way, sometimes it even made me chuckle!

"Well, if they want to well do that, we'll do that." Tony leaned up and kissed me slowly. I slid my hands along his bare chest and we began to make out slowly. The kisses seemed to be gentle but sill with passion. Tony finally pulled away and turned on his side, I spooned him against my chest and nuzzled his neck.

"Goodnight, Tony." I heard a half awake Tony.

"Night, Jethro." I smirked as I then heard the soft snoring from him. I laid my head on the pillow and let myself fall asleep. Yes, I was happy - I had a family again!


End file.
